2017 09 27 Game Notes
Back to previous sessions - September 20, 2017 Game Notes from September 27, 2017 After determining to go after the Heart of Gold next, the group spoke with Jumala's two naga residents. History Lesson They gave you some background into the history of Sarvoda. Apparently the mainland of Sarvoda itself is set with a powerful geomantic spell that is keyed to destroy any naga that return with all manner of nasty burning. Apparently this happened during a centuries-long war between the Naga Dominion and an alliance between the Elves and Dragons of the world. The naga's greatest spell casters were sealing a ritual that would destroy all interlopers that came to their home turf, and somehow the dragons found a way to twist the ritual so that it affected the naga people instead of their enemies. Very few naga on Sarvoda survived the completion of the ritual, and since then, no naga have returned to their homeland. Your naga friends do confirm the naga city and the drow city that you had scryed on in the Underdark and wish you good luck. Travel to Sarvoda After spending about a week preparing for a trip, and another 8 days traveling to the port city of Jokipalo, our bold adventurers set out over sea to the dismal and alien subcontinent of Sarvoda. 22 fairly uneventful days passed as your ship, the Äreä Keihäs (Surly Spear), cut through the water as fast as it could with uncooperative winds. You had a few encounters at sea, but nothing that wasn't easily handled. No hobgoblin ships, dragons or demons were sighted. Your ship brought you to a wide bay in the northwest of Sarvoda, and you made landfall about 3 days ride from your destination, a cave-riddled hillside that Dave has pinpointed as your entry point to the Underdark. A Weird and Gray Place The land here still hasn't recovered from the great war five millennia earlier. Few natural plants and animals live here, and the land itself is scoured, as if some terrible force ripped over the land and dragged away everything but bedrock and the most resilient mountains. In the area you arrive, a thick layer of dark gray sand covers everything. Dunes roll over the land, and you can see the shapes of mountains in the north, toward your destination. To a magical eye, Sarvoda is just as weird. A strange background magic permeates the land and air, and while there are occasional, fluctuating ley line nexus points, the actual ley lines themselves do not extend from nexus to nexus. Instead, ley lines loop in tight arcs around their own nexus point, and seem to fluctuate randomly in strength and position. On the first day of travel, you sight a number of strange plants, birds and beasts, and maybe something that looks like something else, but everything gives you a wide berth. Not until nightfall do you encounter anything. You set up camp in Dave's Hat Cabin. Encounter With a Slaad While Darius was on watch in the night, a hobbit woman approached, appearing to be a sorcerer. Quickly, the group discovered that she was in fact a dangerous extraplanar being - a Green Slaad. The group destroyed the slaad after a terrific effort, and multiple disintegration spells. Continue on to game notes from October 4, 2017